Di A
by Mishima Arashi
Summary: A Deidara le duele una muela. Kakuzu no piena pagar un méidico de verdad... ¿Medio día en la escuela la aviación lo habrán capacitado para llevar a cabo la opreción?
1. EIQALP I

**N/A: **Nee, Minna-san, Ohayo! (oxo depende a que hora lo lean) no pude resistir la tentación o.- Primero por que no toy haciendo nada en clase (o.o no es por que no quiera) y en segunda por que las clases me inspiran de una manera muy extraña. Además - por fin eh terminado mis exámenes…!!! De esta semana ;-;

**Disclaimer:** Nop, desgraciadamente ningún miembro de Akatsuki me pertenece.

Por ahora solo serán dos capítulos… mi cabecita no da para más ;P

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Di "A" **

**Capítulo I: El Idiota que abrió la puerta. **

**Parte I **

Deidara estaba ahí, sentado. Observando las paredes blancas saturadas de láminas, mostrando bocas abiertas, caries y demás cosas que no llegaba a comprender. Sobre todo, un reloj de manecillas haciendo comercial de Colgate.

Deidara miró desafiante al artefacto colgado en la pared. Se miraron mutuamente. El rubio tachó de desesperante a la cosa esa con pilas. Le observaba, con esos ojos de manecillas, recorriendo su cara.

Y…

Y Deidara estaba nervioso. No mucho, lo necesario como para desear el abrazo de su mami. No deseaba eso desde que lo habían tirado a un pozo.

Fijó la vista al frente, y se acomodó en la silla reclinable de dentista. Y no sólo la silla era de dentista. El olor que emanaba del piso y de las paredes era de dentista.

Intentando no pensar en algo que tuviera como consecuencia la palabra dentista, Deidara se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Le dolía la muela como jamás le había dolido algo. Si le hubieran dado a elegir, seguramente habría preferido que le arrancaran de nuevo ambos brazos.

Deidara cruzó las piernas.

Exageraba.

Metió y sacó el tobillo de su sandalia, puso las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y volvió a mirar fijamente el reloj-colgate, esparciendo su tic-tac mudo en la habitación.

Notó la perilla moverse y recobró la compostura. Un Kakuzu con bata atravesó el marco de la puerta. En su brazo llevaba un papel y en la mano unas radiografías.

--Buenas tardes.—saludó, aparentemente al viento.

--B-buenas tardes un.

--¿Y tu eres…?

Deidara le miró, curioso.

--Vamos, nena ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?

Deidara se mordió la lengua para no matarle.

--¡¿Qué te sucede, Kakuzu?! Llevamos un año trabajando en la misma organización un.

--Aquí no soy tu compañero, soy tu dentista. A si que yo no sé que en verdad eres hombre, que podrías pasar como piromaniaco-ninfomaníaco y que te llamas Deidara. No seas mal educado y presentante como es pertinente.

Deidara giró las pupilas.

--Soy Deidara y soy hombre.

--Muy bien, Deidara-chan, vamos a….

--¡Kakuzu no yatsu! Ya te aclaré. Soy un hombre.

--¿y a mi qué? No imagino Deidara sin el chan… Y desde ahora, Deidara-chan, soy Kakuzu-sensei.

--Por qu…

--Soy tu médico. Merezco respeto.

Deidara lucia irritado. Dio por terminada la plática introductoria. Kakuzu le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se recostara. A regañadientes, Deidara obedeció. Kakuzu reclinó el asiento y mientras preparaba sus utensilios, el rubio se entretuvo mirando de cabeza hacía una de las paredes. Encontró algo parecido a un diploma enmarcado. Forzó la vista: "Se otorga el presente diploma a:" vio unos rayones, y era difícil encontrar que demonios decía. Forzó aún más la vista: "Tsunade" el cual estaba tachado con un crayón rojo… parecía que lo habían rayado con mucho coraje y repetitivas veces. Debajo de la línea y de la firma del entonces Hokage estaba escrito "Kakuzu" Fuera de eso, nada más acreditaba a su médico como tal.

Deidara tragó saliva.

¿El líder no pensaba clausurar ese consultorio clandestino? Esa sería una opción para poder acudir con un médico calificado para poder inmiscuirse en su elemento anatómico más querido: su boquita. Y si algo salía mal, uno de sus jutsus favoritos quedaría atrofiado. Lamentablemente, el líder había autorizado semejante barbarie… al menos a él se le autorizaba atención médica. Tener a Konan como rival para los favores del líder había dado sus frutos.

--Según tus radiografías….

Momento.

¿Había una maquina de rayos x, silla de dentista, bata…. Pero no alcanzaba para un doctor decente? Deidara iba a protestar, pero Kakuzu le detuvo.

--Sé lo que estas pensando, Deidara-chan.

--¿Si un?

--Si.

--…. un

--….

--¿Y un?

--¿Qué?

--¿No piensas responder un?

--Por supuesto que no.

--¿Y por qué no un?

--Por que no quiero.

--Más bien uno de tus sueños frustrados es ser dentista y viste la oportunidad para no morir con las ganas un.

--Exactamente.

--Por favor, Kakuzu-sensei. No es necesario ser sarcástico.

Una lagrimita, desapercibida para Deidara, se escabulló de la pupila del dentista.

--Claro… sarcasmo.

Kakuzu se despabilo y miró… Deidara no pudo interpretar esa mirada, pero sintió frío en la nuca.

--Muy bien. Empecemos.

Deidara obedeció, extrañamente tranquilo, como unos tentáculos negros se aproximaban, no solo a su boca, si no se abalanzaban sobre su carita.

--K-Kakuzu-sensei… ¿No piensas labarote las manos primero?

Kakuzu se detuvo en seco y meditó un momento.

--Mmmm…. No, mejor me pongo guante.

Deidara notó que había dejado de respirar y el aire volvió a circular cuando su querido sensei se colocó los guantes y estaba dispuesto a continuar.

Después, ambos se miraron largo rato. Kakuzu esperaba algo de Deidara; y el artista algo de resarcidor.

--¿Qué esperas?

--¿De qué un?

--¡Di A!

Deidara miró de derecha a izquierda, insinuando un "¿Por qué un?" pero recordó que Kakuzu era su médico y de él dependía su sufrimiento.

--A un.—pronunció rápidamente.

Kakuzu giró las pupilas.

--A de abrir el hocico.

--¡Lo hubieras dicho antes un!

Aunque le costó unos segundos, Deidara cedió y Kakuzu se inmiscuyó en las profundidades de la boca de Deidara.

--Muchas caries… ¿Cada cuando te lavas los dientes, Deidara-chan?—preguntó, sacando la mano de su boca.

--Diez minutos antes de venir al dentista un.

--¿y cada cuando desperdicias nuestro dinero en eso?

--una vez al año. Si iba más, seguro te darías cuenta de los 100 ryus que desaparecían misteriosamente un.

Kakuzu le miró amenazadoramente y Deidara intentó sonreír culpablemente.

--Lo agregaré a tu cuenta.

Continuó.

Kakuzu buscó en cada recoveco algo extraño, y a excepción de arcilla metida entre los dientes, no encontró nada sospechoso.

--¿Qué dijiste que te dolía?

--ra muera un.

--Yo no veo nada raro.

--Ej porque taj ciejo o muj estupidoj unj.

--¡Entendí eso!

--¡Esja erja la ideaj unj!

Kakuzu movió una muela del lado derecho bruscamente a modo de venganza.

--¡Auuu! Un.

--Perdón, se me resbaló.

--Noj. Eja esj la que me duelej unj.

--Ah.

Kakuzu apartó la lengua de Deidara y volvió a mover, ahora cuidadosamente, la muela.

--¡Auu!

--Tal como pensé, esa es la que te molesta.—diagnostico sacando las manos de la boca del rubio.--Cuéntame, Deidara. ¿Cómo pasó?—preguntó Kakuzu, dando a entender que ahora era Kakuzu-el-compañero-de-Akatsuki.

Deidara se levantó y miró fijamente a su dentista. Asintió.

_Flash back._

_Deidara lo tenía en la mira. Observando egocéntricamente como el buzón de quejas/sugerencias estaba materializado en un rincón olvidado de la guarida de Akatsuki, justo al lado de la habitación que Konan y Pein compartían. _

_Miró su mano, y el papelito se estrujó contra su muñeca, en un ataque de confianza… _

--Momento. ¿Lograste meter un papelito al buzón de quejas/sugerencias y solo te lastimaste una muela? Vaya que eres afortunado. —comentó Kakuzu, quitándose los guantes. –Yo lo intenté un día.

--¿Enserio?

--Aja.

_Flash back de Kakuzu _

_Kakuzu pone papelito en quejas/sugerencias. _

_Fin del Flash back de Kakuzu. _

--¿Y como es que saliste ileso un?

--Hice una versión pirata del original en mi recámara.

--Ah… ¿puedo continuar un?

--Sip.

_Deidara ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho una apuesta con el Uchiha. Pero, de cualquier forma, aquello era una causa perdida. _

_El rubio era el único que tenía "permiso" para acercarse a la caja de quejas/sugerencias. Al líder le tenía sin cuidado. Casi siempre, los papelitos del artista contenían sugerencias más que quejas. Y la mayoría de sus sugerencias eran con letra tan indescifrable que se justificaba su desechamiento. _

_Deidara tomó la pluma que estaba al lado de la caja. Se acercó a la superficie, casi estampando los ojos, para escribir mejor. Sujetó la pluma con todos sus dedos y con la lengüita asomándose por la parte superior de la comisura izquierda, comenzó a redactar, esta vez con letra clara: "Queremos chicas (Konan no cuenta) en Akatsuki." _

_Dobló el papelito cuidadosamente y estaba dispuesto a meterlo en la ranurita de la cajita vacía. Cuando las moléculas iban a hacer contacto con las de la caja, unas uñas negras y meticulosamente cuidadas interfirieron. _

_--Deidara… _

_--…Konan un. _

_Ambos se miraron. Deidara encontró un odio insípido en las pupilas de su compañera, quien fijaba toda su atención al único ojo visible del artista. _

_--Pein no está. —explicó, con un tonito superior, como autorizada a saber que hacía o no el líder. _

_--Lo sé un. _

_Y vaya que lo sabía. De saber que estaba, no se habría atrevido a salir de la trinchera. Konan guardaba la expresión de un perrito muy agresivo atado a un poste, ladrando insultos a quien pasara. _

_--Sabes muy bien que no está permitido poner papelito alguno en el buzón. _

_--¿Entonces para que demonios está un?—criticó, hundiendo la riña en asuntos más complejamente tácitos._

_--Protocolo. _

_Deidara desistió, aparentemente. _

_--Muy bien. Dame el papelito. Ve a buscar que explotar. _

_--¡Estoy en mi derecho! Lo decía en mi contrato cuando lo firme un. _

_--No firmaste nada. _

_Demonios. _

_--¡Quítate un! _

_--¡Oblígame! _

_Deidara se recorrió las mangas, dispuesto a, si era necesario, jalar el cabello azul de cierta personita. Konan sonrió efusivamente, y aquello hizo que Deidara sospechara algo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde. _

_Una puerta se llevó la pobre humanidad del artista. Estrellándole la puerta en la cara. Lo último que sintió antes de perder la conciencia adrede, fue la mano de Konan quitándole su papelito. _

_Fin de flash back. _

Kakuzu terminó de escuchar la historia, conmovido por la noble misión fallida del rubio.

--¿Y quién fue el imbécil que abrió la puerta?

--No lo sé, simplemente un imbécil un.

--No te preocupes, Deidara-chan, intentaré repararte.

Kakuzu volvió a examinar la boca de Deidara, esperando escuchar su lapsus linguae cometido con la boca abierta... ¿Por qué insistía tanto en hablar?

--Es una decisión difícil pero…

--¿Unj?

--Tendremos que hacer endodoncia.

--¡¿Qj qj?!

Kakuzu observó atentamente, meditando la situación.

--Sí, será lo mejor… ¡Enfermera!

El tiempo tropezó, y la dichosa enfermera no apareció. Kakuzu hizo una mueca de disgusto.

--¡Enfermera!

Deidara estaba intrigado.

--¡Vamos, Tobi, sal de una buena vez!

Deidara parpadeó dos veces. Se levantó, ocultamente escandalizado. Salió detrás de la puerta, un Tobi muy enfermera. El sonrojo se notaba inclusive sobre su máscara.

--Kakuzu-sensei…-- pronunció tímidamente.

--Enfermera Tobi, Deidara-chan; Deidara-chan, enfermera Tobi.

Tobi se jaló la falda y saludó con tres deditos al rubio.

--Deidara-senpai…

--Tobi…un. —dijo, con un _pequeño _matiz de perversión.

--Bien enfermera Tobi…

--Dijiste que respetarías mi masculinidad a cambio de mi dignidad.

--¿Enserio? No lo recuerdo.

Kakuzu preparó su arsenal y miro maquiavélicamente a Deidara.

--Tobi-enfermera me asistirá y como dije, tendremos que hacer endodoncia.

--Tobi es una buena enfermera :D

Deidara no quería saber, pero preguntó.

--¿Qué es eso un?

--Una dolencia en la que el esqueleto intenta salir por la boca

El rubio palideció

--Por Jashin-sama… ¿Qué pasará con mi nariz un?

--no te preocupes. —Consoló Kakuzu preparando la anestesia. —se caerá y continuara secretando fluidos fluorescentes…. Como siempre.

--Uff… que alivio un.

--Empecemos. Enfermera Tobi, rápelo.

--¡¿Para qué un?!

--Llegaremos de la chimenea a la muela…. ¿Te gustan los gatos?

--a-a veces…

--a mi tampoco.

El artista sintió un Puck en su boca, la cerró e hizo una emboscada a los dientes, jugueteando con la lengua. La muela se había desprendido solita.

--¡Miga! Sej cao sojita unj.

--Mi método a funcionado... son... 50,000 Ryus.

--¡¿Qj?!

--Te lo descontaré de tu salario.

--¡Pejo tuj no hijiste nadaj!

--¿A que no? Soy tan bueno que ni lo notaste.

--Pejo yoj no tenjo sadajio.

--Pretextos, pretextos. Un año sin salario.

--Tej acabo de dejir qj yoj noj tengoj sadajio!

--Pues este año tienes, solo que, contra mi voluntad, tendré que confiscártelo.

Deidara enmudeció

La próxima vez usaría un hilo y una puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para quien pregunta… no, no se me ocurrió esto mientras mi dentista me torturaba… o.o… ;-;

Sí, tengo planeado una continuación con dos victimas más.

Dudas, amenazas, comentarios, y en este caso, ideas… koko ni, nee?


	2. EIQALO II

**N/A**: Minna-san, eh aquí la última parte. Espero que les guste…

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS!!** Iwagakure No Konata-chan, Fersha Tsuki Ryukaze-chan (Hola otra vez! Domou!!!), vikii-chan (o.ó lo sé, maldita anestesia) midori-uzumaki-chan (Tu review me gustó más que el fic XD) Eidan-san, beteperei-chan, omtatelo-chan (mou ikai, nee? Domo!) Iria-chan, Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga-chan (Kimi mo, También otra vez, domou!), Shikamita-chan!

Espero que hayan visto Robin Hood owo… ya saben… solo por si las dudas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**El idiota que abrió la puerta**

**Parte II**

Itachi estaba muy concentrado leyendo su revista "_Feliz como tortuga_" mientras Kisame le miraba culpablemente. Kisame buscaba las palabras exactas para disculparse o siquiera retomar el tema. Se evadió de la situación e hizo ademán de tararear, pero la idea era no irritar más a su compañero.

Pero, seguramente, si no se disculpaba después sería peor. Le reclamaría lo poco educado que era. Kisame estaba contra la espada y la pared. Si se disculpaba, mal; si no, mucho peor.

De acuerdo con la jerarquía de "mal" a "mucho peor", la primera estaba exenta de dejarlo inconsciente.

Así que…

— ¡Vamos, Itachi-san….! No fue TAN malo.

Itachi seguía hundido en su revista. Pasó tres hojas, mientras el ventilador hacía un ruido incómodo.

Después Itachi bajó la vista y miró resentidamente a Kisame, sin voltear la cara. Negó una vez y volvió a donde se había quedado.

—Es…

— ¿Eh? —Kisame parpadeó dos veces. Itachi iba a decir algo.

—Es como el osito que se cayó del columpio.

—…. ¿Cómo?

Itachi bajó de nuevo la revista y volteó hacía donde los ojitos confundidos de su compañero le miraban.

—¿Te dio risa?

Veamos…

Un osito.

Un columpio.

Puck. Suelo.

Kisame no tenía un GRAN sentido del humor, pero estaba acostumbrado a reírse de las desgracias ajenas. Un osito que se cae de un columpio….

Era una desgracia.

Entonces daba risa.

Hasta que vio en los ojos de Itachi que un "Si" traería una consecuencia negativa hacía su integridad física.

—…N-No.—respondió muy a su pesar. Después de todo, Itachi quería metaforizar su sentir.

—¡Pues al osito tampoco!—gritó, para regresar a su lectura.

Kisame suspiró y continuó pensando en si una vida más larga acortaría la muerte.

Esperaron dos horas más. Tiempo en el que se respiraba hostilidad.

Se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta cuando Deidara salió. Se veía bastante molesto… caminó frente a ellos sin mirarlos, pero tanto Kisame, como Itachi le seguían el paso estoicamente. Para Deidara no era nada fácil sostener un algodón en el lugar donde antes había estado su muela.

Pasó, y como si fuese algo estrictamente protocolario, voltearon al unísono a la puerta de donde procedía el artista.

Ahí estaba Kakuzu, con una lista en la mano y una sonrisa irregularmente feliz.

—Uchiha Itachi-san.—llamó, fingiendo papeleo.

Itachi se paró, antes pidió una _afirmación_ a Kisame.

—Dozo.—invitó, apartándose desde la puerta.—Sólo Uchiha-san.—dijo cuando Kisame intentó entrar.

—Viene conmigo.

Entraron. Había unos pañuelos en el piso manchado con sangre.

—Esperen un momento, por favor.

Los dejó.

Itachi miró los pañuelos y luego a Kisame.

—No te preocupes, Itachi-san. Él cree saber lo que hace.—Itachi asintió, un poco consolado.

Esperaron cinco minutos. Lapso en el que tuvieron un encuentro del tercer tipo con el reloj-colgate. Itachi juró que una manecilla le había visto maliciosamente.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Kisame esperó un permiso para preceder en las pupilas del Uchiha. Él asintió.

—A Itachi-san le duele la cabeza… sufrió un golpe muy fuerte.—explicó culpablemente a Kakuzu.

—Aja… ¿Se dieron cuenta de que soy un dentista?

—Sip.

—¿Y que sólo atiendo dientes?

—Si.

—¿Entonces?

—Sigues siendo un médico y aprovechando…

Kakuzu les miró atentamente.

—Está bien. Pero les costará el triple.

Kisame de nuevo buscó la aprobación del Uchiha. Este asintió. Luego, Kisame le asintió al doctor.

—Muy bien. ¿Hay alguna causa en específico que pudo haber causado el dolor?

Itachi soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y miró asesinamente a Kisame.

--Sí, si lo hay.—dijo por primera vez Itachi.

_Flash Back_

_--No te entiendo, Kisame. ¿Para qué detener a Deidara?_

_Si lo decía, seguramente no le ayudaría. Bueno… precisamente no ayuda, más bien era una solidaridad desentendida. _

_--Después te lo explico.—dijo, mientras caminaba hacía el lugar del buzón _"quejas/sugerencias"

_--Pero yo sí quiero chicas en Akatsuki. Estoy cansado de buscar un lugar en la agenda de Deidara.—explicó Itachi, notablemente fastidiado ante un mal recuerdo. _

_Aunque hubiese sido Itachi que apostó a dejar el maldito papelito, Kisame recibiría los castigos. _

_Tarde o temprano, Pein descubriría quien era la mente criminal detrás de la acción de Deidara, y todo indicaría a Itachi pero de castigarlo a él o a Deidara, mejor a Kisame._

_Al final del largo pasillo había una puerta a la habitación del buzón. La cual estaba abierta y dejaba ver a Deidara y a una Konan molesta interfiriendo con el asunto. _

_Kisame tenía que actuar rápido. _

_Debía quitar a Deidara. _

_Pero aun estaba muy lejos como para llegar a tiempo. _

_Fue entonces cuando trazó su meticuloso plan, recurriendo a la física: tenía que aventar algo. Estrellaría ese algo contra la puerta, abriéndola lo suficiente para llevarse a Deidara con ella. _

_Vio lo que tenía a la mano: Itachi o una roca. _

_Difícil decisión._

_¿Qué tendría mayor potencial para llevar a cabo semejante misión? _

_¿Itachi o una roca?_

_Itachi o la roca… _

…

_Itachi. _

_Tomó a Itachi (quien estaba admirando la preciosa obra de arte que la naturaleza había creado tallando la piedra del techo y no se dio cuanta de nada y ni le dio tiempo de decir "Qué demo---") del cuello de su capa y lo lanzó. Respetando la resistencia del viento, el cuerpo (o más específicamente la cabeza) del Uchiha produjo un golpe seco contra la puerta. Que, como el plan marcaba, se llevó al artista. _

_Kisame se sintió aliviado. _

…_Hasta que se dio cuenta, conscientemente, de que había lanzado a Uchiha Itachi contra una puerta. _

_Miró nerviosamente a ambos lados, verificando la ausencia de testigos. _

_Metió sus manos en la bolsita de su pantalón y abandonó la escena del crimen. _

_.Fin Del Flash back._

--¡Ah! Entonces fue Itachi el idiota que abrió la puerta.—comentó Kakuzu como si su vida volviese a tener sentido.

--No. Teóricamente fue Kisame.

--¿Quién hizo el contacto con la puerta?

--Yo pero…

--¿Quién abrió físicamente la puerta?

Itachi meditó un segundo el asunto.

--Tu cabeza. Te pertenece. Tú abriste la puerta. Eres un idiota.

--¡¿Quién dice?!

--Deidara.

…Itachi estaría muy ocupado esa noche.

--Bien. Empecemos.

Kakuzu reclinó el asiento en el que Itachi ya estaba sentado.

--Bien. Di A.

--…la cabeza, no la boca.—protestó Kisame.

--Todos los males tienen su origen en la boca.

Mentira o no, Kakuzu sonaba muy convencido de ello, tanto como Hidan cuando hablaba de Jashin-sama. Así que, para Kisame, era más sencillo creer la mentira.

Examinó unos minutos, luego Kakuzu retiró la mano y miró seriamente a Itachi mientras se sentaba.

--Itachi-san, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?

--…Ya que.

--Itachi-kun.—comenzó, condescendientemente.--¿Solías chupar tu pulgar cuando era pequeño, tierno e inocente?

El Uchiha le miró. Pasó la mirada, nervioso, de Kakuzu a Kisame. Luego evitó cualquier contacto visual. Cada segundo que pasaba le iba cortando la respiración.

--Eh… no.—declaró al final.

El médico y Kisame compartieron una mirada suspicaz, después de escudriñar el nerviosismo del paciente.

--¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que recurramos a queridísima madre?

"_Sí, claro. Recurrir a ella. Hace mucho que está muerta, par de…" _Eso habría pensado Itachi. El Itachi-normal. Pero ahora Itachi atenía una contusión en la cabeza y no tenía ganas o, más bien, no podía ser tan Itachi.

Entonces, gracias a esta situación, muchos recuerdos se agolparon en la atrofiada mentecita del Uchiha…

Los días de verano, la academia, su casa cuando Sasuke le admiraba, cuando ahogaba sus galletitas en lecha fingiendo torturarlos como espías descubiertos, la carita de Shisui mientras se ahogaba…. Sí, buenos recuerdos.

Pero…

También recordaba las presiones y el orgullo que su padre le demostraba y a su madre…

Su madre que jamás se acercó él en todos los flash backs que Sasuke tuvo de su niñez.

Kakuzu y Kisame se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado muy lejos cuando los ojitos negros de Itachi se humedecieron.

--I-Itachi-kun…

Luego, se mordió el pulgar y tomó su oreja izquierda.

--Mami… mami siempre quiso más a Sasuke que a mí.

….

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

--Bien. Itachi está curado. Aprovechando, Kisame.

--No, yo estoy bien.

--Una revisión rutinaria no te costará...—Kakuzu rectificó.—…mucho.

--No, yo…

--Vamos. No estaría mal verificar que todo está bien.

--No, en serio…

--Sí, vamos, Kisame.—dijo forzadamente Itachi desde un rincón obscuro de la habitación, con un tono macabramente hostil, con la amenaza sobre puesta de: "_Si no lo haces, tal vez no vivas para navidad_." Y Kisame adoraba la navidad, pues que remedio.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, se sentó en la silla que Kakuzu reclinó.

Kisame miró nervioso el buffet de armamento bucal preparado para su "revisión rutinaria"

--Veamos… No me gusta como se ve ese diente de ahí. Tendremos que quitarlo.

--¡¿Quéj?! ¡¿Por quéj?!

--No me gusta, ya te lo dije.

Kakuzu retiró la mano y empezó a buscar entre sus cajones.

--Pero….

--¿Sí? ¿Algún problema?

--Tengo un tipo de dentadura poco común… si me lo quitar, volverá a salir ¿Tienes idea de cuantas filas de dientes tengo?

--No… pero lo averiguaré.—dejó de esculcar los cajones y miró seriamente a Kisame.--… no hay presupuesto para anestesia así que… Itachi-kun, sostenlo muy bien para que no se mueva.

Itachi, ya más Itachi, esquivó su deber y dijo indiferentemente:

--¿No tiene suna enfermera para eso?

Se hizo un silencio extraño. Luego Kakuzu suspiró y observó lastimeramente a Itachi.

--Sí, tenía. Pero Hidan me la robó.

--¿Qué? ¿Era muy guapa?

--Si. Ii ko da.

Itachi se encogió de hombros. Era por el bien de su compañero.

--Tranquilo. No te dolerá nada… hasta que te arranque el diente. Avísame si te lastimo.

--….Au….Au….¡Auuuu! ¡Me duele, desgraciado!

--Dije que me avisaras, no que haría algo respecto. Bien, será de un tirón… uno…

--o.o

--dos… ¡Tres!

--O.O …. ¡¡AHHHHH!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deidara estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

Primero su muela y luego se le habían adelantado en secuestrar a la enfermera del_ médico. _La vida no era justa con él

Pasaron Kisame e Itachi frente a él. Uno con una cara no muy feliz y el otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Kisame y Deidara compartieron una mirada lastimera.

Pasaron.

Se fueron.

No regresaron.

Después llegó Hidan, con una preocupación inusual en él. De hecho, Deidara era la primera vez que le veía preocupado. Se hizo un poco del rogar, pero al final se sentó junto al artista, queriéndole confesar algo.

--¿Je tienejs, unj?

--…verás…--El Jashinista lucía bastante afligido.

--¿Je?

--… Espero que no te enojes, Deidara-chan.

--Hjaré loj quje me plajca conj mijs sentimienjtos, unj.

Hidan miró al techo, intentando digerir la frase.

--En fin, como sea. Verás. Después de secuestrar a la enfermera de Kakuzu, la llevé a mi cuarto y…_jugamos_ a algo que involucraba cadenas y… bueno… después de morder algo escuché un tronido en mi mandíbula… ¿Crees que deba ir al dentista, Deidara-chan?

Deidara le miró un momento. Luego le dio dos palmaditas condescendientes en la espalda.

Sí, claro. Al dentista.

**Owari**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sou, Minna-sama, espero que se hayan divertido un ratito siquiera.

Shikamita-chan: tal vez no sea una victima directa, pero Hidan salió todo lo que pude involucrarlo. Suman o.o

Jaa, Matta nee…


End file.
